Bondage Friendly
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Yuugi finds out some startling things about the others, though mostly Jouno.


Title: Bondage Friendly

Chapter: 1/1

Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire

Website: None

Rating: PG-13

Genre(s): General/Humor

Pairing(s): Seto/Katsuya

Summery: Yuugi finds out some startling things about the others, though mostly Jouno. Complete.

Warnings: Sex & kinks talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't sue.

Author's Note: Got the idea from a random thought of Jouno saying the first line of the fic in reference to how Yuugi and Kaiba dress and it went from there. I mean just think about it. They do just scream bondage, especially in each others presence. All subs in the area crawl to them. When it's Yami. With Yuugi they just sit up and pay attention.

Word Count: 2,884

* * *

"All right, fine - I give in - tie me down and get it over with! Do whatever you want to me!" Jouno burst out interrupting Kaiba and Yami's current pissing contest.

"What?" came the incredulous, shocked exclamation shared by Yami and Kaiba.

"Thanks for saying it before me man," Honda said, relieved.

"Right... I'm going to go do my homework now. Later," Jouno said with a wave before turning and running off.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same." Honda turned and went off in a different direction leaving behind a very confused pair of champion duelists in their normal bondage friendly clothes.

"I didn't think it was possible, but Jounouchi actually managed to make less sense than normal," Kaiba's acerbic voice said after several minutes of disturbed silence.

"Let's continue this discussion later," Yami said before turning back control over to Yuugi.

"Indeed." Agreeing the two turned and went off to what they had been doing previously still seriously perturbed.

* * *

"Damnit! My wrists hurt," Jouno grumbled as he plopped down at his desk next to still groggy Honda.

"I thought you said you weren't doing that again?" Honda asked snapping his head up.

"I wasn't, and then yesterday, and homework, and then _he_ was there. So now my wrists hurt, and I feel oddly better. But it's not happening again." Jouno nodded decisively to accent his point.

"You always say that, and then it happens again. Something has got to give. Like you just admitting that it's not that big of a problem, or going to someone else for tutoring."

"I _did_ go to someone else, and that was even worse." Jouno pointed out.

"You went to Otogi," was Honda's flat reply.

"Yeah and you saw how that worked out, I ended up across his desk."

"Just admit to it already, Jouno," Anzu cut in from where she sat listening to them talk about this again.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Jouno crossed his arms over his chest as he slumped further into his seat.

"Jouno you're remarkably easy, for the right people." Anzu responded.

"Hey!"

"I'm not saying you're a slut or anything; but you are. A certain type shows up and there you are the next day complaining about chaffed wrists."

"It's just that Yuugi draws a certain type to him and Jouno ends up with chaffed wrists," Honda pointed out blandly.

"Hey! I'm not the one with the cheerleader fantasy!" Jouno said glaring at Anzu.

"Yes, and there is nothing wrong with that. I have my kinks just like anyone else. I can admit to it. I like to role play; I don't see why you have such a problem."

"Because I don't want to have my problem; I mean a certain type just _looks_ at me a certain way and I just want to roll over and... well you know. I want to be loyal, but I can't seem to do it," Jouno complained.

Honda just laughed and patted Jouno on the shoulder, "Don't worry man, it's not as bad as you think. You just take up with people on the fringes of our group anyway. So you know that they're safe enough in their own way, but just dangerous enough to appeal to you and your kink."

"And we should continue this discussion later. Class is about to start." Ryou broke in from his seat.

"Right," Jouno muttered taking out his homework that he had somehow gotten done the night before despite Yami Bakura showing up to play.

"What?" Yuugi muttered quietly confused from his seat.

* * *

"You had sex with _Jouno?_" Yuugi asked Otogi incredulously.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but essentially yes." Otogi leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers.

"_Why_?" Yuugi asked incredulously.

"Because he was all but just begging for it? I'm a teenaged guy? There was a desk? There was a tie nice and handy? I don't know; I just did; I would _love_ to be able to explain something like that; much less all the other times it's happened, if only to myself. Jouno just has this overwhelming aura of 'tie me down and have your way with me' sometimes. It's not as bad as it looks."

"It sounds pretty bad. Jouno seems to be a slut and I didn't even know he wasn't a virgin." Yuugi slammed his hands on Otogi's desk in frustration. _'You would think he would have _told_ me!'_

"He's not a slut. He's not even that easy. You have to actually beat him to get anywhere with him. He may be a sub, but you have to _earn_ the right to top him." Otogi smirked at the memory of Jouno and his desk.

"That's just... How come I just found out about this?" Yuugi asked running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know. Maybe it just never came up when you were around. I mean it's not like we sit around all the time talking about our kinks; just every other time."

"Oh. So you and Jouno are together?"

"Kinda."

"And Jouno and Bakura are together?"

"Kinda."

"But you and Bakura aren't together?"

"Right."

"How does that work, exactly?"

"It just does. Actually I don't think he's been back to his dad's place since we moved his clothes to my apartment six months ago."

"_What_?"

"It's safer for his stuff."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well it's not like he was sleeping there anymore."

"Eh?"

"Man you're really out of the loop with this. You do at least know that none of us are virgins right?"

"What? Honda and Anzu too?"

"Do you even notice anything outside of Duel Monsters?" Otogi asked surprised.

"_Yes!_ How come no one told me?"

"I don't know. Just one of those things?"

"Right. I'm going now. I need to think."

"See you later then."

"Goodbye." Yuugi turned and walked thoughtfully out of Otogi's office.

"How odd. I wonder if the others know that Yuugi's out of the loop on this?" Shrugging Otogi went back to his interrupted paperwork.

* * *

"...So is that normal?" Yuugi asked from where he paced back and forth in front of Kaiba's desk.

"Why did you come to me about this?" Kaiba demanded.

"Because you're the only one that didn't know? I don't know; it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is; _why am I just finding this out now?!_" Yuugi asked slamming his hands down onto Kaiba's desk.

"How the hell should _I_ know? Why are you making me know? I could care less."

"Because apparently Jouno has a major kink for people power tripping and I felt you should know before he breaks and you end up pinning him to your desk like Otogi did," Yuugi said like it was perfectly logical.

"_What?_" Kaiba sputtered incredulously.

"Well apparently that's what happened the first time with Otogi."

"I didn't need to hear that!" Kaiba said rubbing his temple as he tried to rid himself of the mental images. "You're doing this deliberately aren't you? You are actually actively trying to drive me insane."

"What are you talking about? I'm having a crisis here! Focus Kaiba." Yuugi sighed in frustration at Kaiba's narcissism.

"Right. What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know. Is there like a twelve step program for submissive sluts, only faster?" Yuugi asked.

"How should I know?" Kaiba demanded incredulously.

"I just thought you would. You seem to know everything else, except how to give up."

"Oh thanks," was Kaiba's sarcastic reply. "You would turn a request into a jib at me."

"Not everything's about you, Kaiba."

"You seem to be making it that way. For once."

"Whatever. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know; find someone that can keep him in line?"

"Good idea. Are you seeing anyone?" Yuugi asked eyeing Kaiba thoughtfully.

"_What_?" Kaiba demanded sitting up straight abruptly.

"Well from what I've gathered, you're exactly his type, and you don't share so you wouldn't let him stray. Not to mention you _really_ need to get laid."

"I most certainly do _not_! That has to be the most ridiculous thing I have _ever_ heard you say, and that's pretty hard to do," Kaiba railed at the insinuations.

* * *

"Jouno, I got you the perfect top," Yuugi called out as he approached his best friend.

"What?" Jouno asked confused by the strange greeting.

"See?" Yuugi said pulling out a primary blue shirt and showed it to Jouno. The slogan said, 'If you think my top is good, you should see me bottom.' "I know this guy who works in that novelty shirt store that works the computers for putting the slogans on shirts and this was a typo. He had to get rid of it before his supervisor saw it so I got it for five bucks. I thought you would like it."

"Why would he sell it to you so cheap?"

"'Cause it's supposed to be a family friendly shop run by a real tight ass, so he had to get rid of it. Quick."

"Ah, cool. It's a great typo, shows you what he was thinking while he was working the computers," Jouno said holding the blue shirt against his chest. "Looks like it'll fit too."

"Anyway, I think I got you the perfect boyfriend," Yuugi said getting down to the real reason he had searched out Jouno.

"What? Who?" Jouno asked looking up interestedly.

"Now don't be offended."

"Who?" Jouno asked more warily.

"Kaiba."

"_What_? But he's an asshole. Wait, we are talking about Kaiba Seto right, and not Mokuba right? 'Cause I got standards; like they got to be _at least_ fifteen or one year younger than me. 'Cause at twenty I ain't gonna do no fifteen year olds. No matter how dominating they are. Even if they're like my first." Jouno's eyes glazed over slightly. "Man was he... but that was a while ago so yeah."

"Yes I mean Seto." Yuugi filed away the information for further investigation.

"But he's an asshole. How the hell can he be perfect for me?" Jouno demanded.

"Why do you think he's an asshole?"

"Because he is!"

"Can't argue that. But just think Jouno, what _exactly_ is it that makes him one?"

"Because he's an overbearing, manipulative, stubborn jerk, with delusions of grandeur; a complete inability to admit that anyone could possibly be his equal at anything, let alone actually be better than him. He's dominating, expecting everyone to bow to his whim just because he's Kaiba Seto, and we should all be his little bitches. And just do what he says, just 'cause he says so."

"And just why haven't you slept with him yet if that's how you see him?" Yuugi asked breaking in.

"Because he... Ummm... Good point. Why haven't I?" Jouno asked looking down at the shirt in confusion. "Maybe 'cause he's got a stick up the ass?"

"So does Bakura."

"No Bakura's just crazy."

"Kaiba would probably be nicer if he gets laid. Besides he's nice to Mokuba."

"But that's his brother," Jouno pointed out.

"But that's someone he considers close, and he would only take on a lover if he was willing to try to get close to them. You know his trust issues."

"Yeah. You know I found out recently that most people don't realize that he actually has reasons for being an ass? You know trust issues and everything."

"That just might be adult issues."

"You mean parental figure issues. But that's not the point. It's Kaiba!" Jouno said getting back on track.

"So? That was Bakura! And I'm not sure what is most disturbing about that."

"Just don't think to hard about it."

"Right. Anyway, can you give me details on Anzu's cheerleader fantasy?"

* * *

"You owe me five bucks. The bet is won." Jouno said as he threw an arm over Honda's shoulder.

"Which bet?" Honda asked looking at him curiously.

"Anzu's cheerleader bet. Yuugi's going to do something about it."

"Wow. Good for Anzu." Honda pulled back and fished out his wallet. "Where did you get the shirt?"

"Yuug' got it for me. Cool huh?"

"Funny, yet more funny because it's true."

"Hey, I resemble that remark. A lot."

"So what's got you all disturbed?"

"Yuug' softened me up with this cool shirt then he laid into me with his real reason for confronting me."

"Confronting you about what?"

"The slut issues."

"I thought he was Switzerland on that?" Honda asked confused.

"So did I, but its not him taking sides, he just had an idea."

"Yeah, I'll bet. We all know what a perv he is."

"To help, not hinder."

"Well what got him to finally break his neutrality on the issue?"

"He _claims_ he's found me the perfect boyfriend. Thing is I can't really say he's not right. And that's what really freaks me out."

"It can't be that bad. Yuug's pretty smart after all."

"He said Kaiba."

"I thought you didn't go for people under fifteen."

"The other one."

"I thought he was a computer program."

"The other, other one."

"Seto?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously, Seto?"

"Yes!"

Honda stared at Jouno for several minutes before asking with a confused expression, "Why haven't you?"

"I don't know, but now that it's pointed out I'm really wondering."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Go show Kaiba my shirt."

"Well that... subtle."

"Ain't it?"

* * *

"So, Kaiba's Tact, how are you this beautiful cloudy day?" Jouno asked cheerfully from where he stood in from of Kaiba's secretary.

"Ah, Jounouchi-san, you say the sweetest things. You leaving something for Mokuba-sama?" The much older woman greeted cheerfully.

"Nah, I'm here to ask Kaiba if he wants to take up my shirt's offer."

"Well that would make him easier to work with," was her amused response.

"Wouldn't it? So can I go give him a migraine?"

"Of course dear. His schedule is clear of meetings. He's just doing paperwork right now. Go right on in." She gave him a last smile before going back to her work.

Grinning wickedly Jouno casually walked into Kaiba's lair and looked around. "Interesting. I woulda thought there'd be more blue."

Kaiba's head snapped up so fast Jouno briefly worried that he would get whiplash and glared at the approaching blonde. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Well fer one, what do you think of my shirt?"

"Now you're broadcasting it outside your little group?" Kaiba demanded after reading the slogan. "How tacky."

"How do you know about that? We never talk around Mokuba about that."

"Motou came in yesterday and told me all about your... perversions." Kaiba's voice dripped with distaste.

"So you know about his idea? Cool that makes this easier."

"_What_? No! I refuse to have anything to do with you mutt!"

"Come on. At least once so Yuug' won't try to do something like set us up or something. I get laid, you get laid, and Yuug' will leave it alone when it doesn't work."

"You are demented mutt."

"Is that a no?"

* * *

"So Yuugi was right," Jouno said as he bought Anzu a strawberry parfait.

"How so?" Anzu asked as she smiled at the vender.

"Well Kaiba is perfect."

"I thought we weren't supposed to feed his delusions?" Anzu asked unwrapping her spoon.

"I meant for me." Jouno eyed his own treat hungrily. _'Yes, you _will_ taste good won't you?'_

"You mean what Ryou told me about? Yuugi's crazy idea?" Anzu asked curious. "And stop sweet talking your parfait and eat it or I will."

"Yeah, but it's not so crazy apparently. Kaiba's Tact actually congratulated us when he dragged me out of his office." Jouno finally took the first bite of his parfait and almost moaned, but didn't because he had better manners than to do that publicly.

"You can at least call his secretary by name. And why did he drag you out of his office if Yuugi was right?" Anzu shook her head at Jouno's near worship of his snack.

"Well she is his tact you know; and he took me to some tailor. I'm apparently in desperate need of a new wardrobe if I'm going to be with him." Jouno turned his head and eyed an old woman suspiciously. _'You're not getting _this_ desert. It's all mine.'_

"So you now belong to Kaiba?" Anzu asked just to make sure she had it clear.

"Yup. 'Course now I have all these rules I have to follow. Here's the list." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some folded papers. "You can keep that, it's just a copy."

Anzu unfolded the papers and read through the list, "Well, at least he's not being ridiculous about this. Is he going to hide it?"

"No, says that people will just have to deal." Jouno gave her a rather sappy grin. "He wants to make sure people know I'm off limits."

"I guess Yuugi knew what he was talking about."

"Yeah, cool huh? So, how do you feel about helping me move?"

"Just so long as he knows I'll shatter his kneecaps if he hurts you."

"I'll pass on your well wishes," Jouno said with a grin.

Anzu laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You do that. You know Yuugi should throw in his opinion more often if this is the result."


End file.
